Harry Potter and the Fanfiction that sucked
by Joegoeth
Summary: Once upon a time there was an author who sucked at writing but gave it a shot and then POOF! you have to read and review to find out that the summary has nothing to do with the story. THANKS!
1. CHICKEN!

Prologue  
  
Yo peeps, sorry. I know this Fic sucks, but it's my first so please no flaming or anything. Things will be a little more humorous eventually. But getting into the story has been the hardest part yet.  
  
*Monday morning in early June*  
  
If one were to find someone awake in the Hogue house, then of the ten that lived there you would only find one. Joe, age 13, the second oldest child out of 7 is awake and about at 6:15 in the morning. Half an hour ago he would have grudgingly woken up, taken his five minute shower and then get dressed. After which he poked his younger brother Sean in the side to wake him up from the top bunk of his bed.  
  
Having a permanently saddened look about him, Joe Hogue almost always has his head down, or he's reading a large book. His deep blue eyes are like whirlpools of watery life that have the depth of infinite fathoms. His slightly tanned body is what he considers unattractive, because it is covered in thousands of freckles. His pale face expresses his depressed mood. He is rather thin for his age, but is well rounded in athletics and in his education. He always feels too short as well. His dark brown hair, which is almost black, is rather short so it sticks straight up on it's own.  
  
Annoyed, for his older brother Jonathan did not slide the trundle bed back under his bed (the middle one). He walked over to his dresser, picked up any stray clothing on the floor and then walked back across the room. Leaving the room quietly not to wake up his younger siblings across the hallway. It was a shame that he had to live in such a small house for five children and two teens. He makes a right turn and walks down the hall, dropping off the dirty clothes that his brothers might have left on the floor earlier.  
  
Walking down the stairs quietly, he heads into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Finding nothing much besides a pop tart and milk, he quickly eats and then walks to the living room. He sits in front of his computer and checks his e-mail. Nothing much, only the average of eighty or so junk mail or Spam. He leaves the computer and makes sure Sean is awake and has woken Dan. Of course he has done so, for nothing ever changes in his life (unless it gets worse). After sitting and thinking for the next hour he grabs his book bag, bids Sean to follow, says goodbye to his mother and leaves to wait for the bus. He stands there for about ten minutes before it comes.  
  
Joe heads for the very lonely back seat as usual. It was going to be another boring annoying day. As the bus goes on he thinks to himself and ignores anyone who wants to bother him. For all of his life he has been abstract and different than everyone. He never found anyone like him, or remotely similar to him. that is besides appearance. All his life he has helped others because nothing will ever help him. It keeps him happy. The bus comes to a slow and then stops. The students slowly but steadily unload and transfer into the school. Joe walks in the doors, drops off his Clarinet and continues to walk to his house. It was definitely going to be another long and boring day.  
  
*Memories*  
  
From birth Joe was always an abstract and different child. This was partially because of the strange and unexplainable happenings around him. For example, when he was at the age of seven, he was playing football with his older brother and his friends. For once he had caught a pass, for that a very hard throw to catch in the first place. The much older and larger players were astonished, but came to their senses. One of the largest, he was named Fred, went for the tackle. The only thing that Joe did was the first thing that came to his senses; hold on to the ball. The only problem was, he didn't need to. Fred was thrown back fifteen feet and landed on his back. Joe didn't remember running either, because he stopped, but he ended up in the end zone.  
  
Another odd memory of his would probably be on his tenth birthday. His brother was picking on him because he took something of his and said that Joe stole it from him. Joe ended up being grounded while his brother gloated. For some reason, in his anger, Joe ended up outside with Jonathan being the one locked in the room. He had no memory of what happened there either.  
  
*Joe's POV*  
  
Joe walks through the hallways of Gateway Middle and stops at his locker, unloads his book bag and grabs his book for science, English, and Latin. Why is life so boring? I just wish that something good would happen to me. Wait. I mean, something that isn't bad to happen to me. I get way too much of the other crap. Joe walks to his homeroom (the social studies class), sets his books down and heads into the hallway to find something to stall his boredom. Socializing all morning but barely paying attention to whatever his friends were saying but staying as leader of the group.  
  
I wish I knew what to do! It's so hard for me to do anything right at all. I wish that I could have somewhere that I really belong to. I'd also want to bring a few friends who are close to me. Ah screw it. Like that'll ever happen. *Sigh* I only want to know how to deal with my life. I just wish that I could go out with Lori. It would help my self-esteem somewhat. But I know I can't do that 'cause my brother is going out with her sister. Why? I hate my life! Whatever, this is stupid as hell. What the hell is Ms. Maddix (science teacher) talking about? She's odd, we covered the scientific method at the beginning of the year. Ah whatever.  
  
The rest of the day was a blur as usual. After school he went to track practice, which also was a blur of random thinking. His parents drove him home and he immediately went outside. He goes for a walk as usual, spending the most time away from his house as he can to think. There was something different that he saw, there was someone in an odd purple cloak and pointed hat and there was someone yelling at them for something about "revealing us to the muggles". Joe shrugged it off and continued walking.  
  
Such odd people. Whatever they are doing here I wouldn't know. It's not my business so they can live without some worthless heavy burden like me. *Sigh* I hate to think, but I do too much of it.  
  
There were a few younger kids playing football between two yards and partially in the street. They waved, so I waved back. I also added that they shouldn't be in the street. That was when I saw it; a corvette sports car was speeding down the street right when one of the kids ran out to get the ball. I didn't stop to think. I sprinted in and knocked the kid out of the way. The only thing was, there was nothing to knock me out of the way but the fifty mile-per-hour corvette. This might hurt a bit.  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
Two Years later in June, if you were to travel across to Little Whinging, Surrey, then you would find another teen. This one apparently, is famous. not in the same way as you would find a famous person in our world. Fortunately for Harry Potter, he only has to deal with one civilization's criticism and, rarely, Fame. Today, he's back to how he spent the first nine years of his life- as nobody. Having lived with the Dursleys, Harry Potter was a no one and treated that way. He lived in a cupboard under the stairs for a while so that no one would realize that besides Dudley Dursley, no other child lived in the house. Suffering humiliation all his life, even in the wizarding world, he struggles on and consistently feels abstract and different. Never knowing anyone else like him, he never had any friends until Hogwarts.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, and many other people are now the famous Harry Potter's friends. Ron and Hermione being the closest, they helped him along in life and in the tasks that have been put before him. Now, the greatest one yet has hit him. No longer having any relatives, Harry's heart is crumbling, because the Death Eater who killed his Godfather Sirius Black, was his own cousin; Bellatrix Lestrange. Now with only two goals to follow, revenge and the seeking of someone like him, Harry lives on.  
  
Lying on his bed, locked up again by his Uncle Vernon, having finished his homework, he has nothing to do. He had already sent Hedwig out on a trip, so he had no one to talk to. Now he sits in thought.  
  
Why is life so cruel to me? Of all people in this world, I'm the only one who's completely different than everyone else. I have no one to relate to or anything! No one can understand me anymore. I wish that there were someone who could help me. There are so many endless and answerless questions I could ask that won't be answered that I could drown in them. *Sigh*  
  
The only thing that would be answered would not be his question. but his request that he asked for. His life was about to get a lot more confusing, and slightly more complicated.  
  
Well, what'd you think?!?! Please review! By the way.. LORI! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! BWAHAHAHAHAHHA! YOU CAN'T HIDE!  
  
Anyway. for you peeps who are in need of an edumacation. Get huked onn fonix! It dunned mee gude and werkd fer mee!  
  
WAHTEVER! BWAHAH! 


	2. SHORTY SHORT!

*Joe's POV*  
  
Joe awoke to pitch black. Unfortunately he had no clue where he was. He was in what seemed to be something near to a hospital bed. Only it seemed old fashioned. He sat there for several hours trying to figure out how he got where he was. He was willing himself to get up, but some greater power was holding him down. Finally he refocused his thoughts to what happened previously. He remembered the car, and the kids playing they're games. He saved one of them but that must mean that. he was dead. No. He couldn't be. This wasn't death. He was sure of it.  
  
All of a sudden, a voice rang out in the darkness. "Joe." Joe looked around for the voice's owner, which he did not find. So he did what he felt most reasonable. He simply replied.  
  
"Who are you?" Joe's voice seemed to echo on forever.  
  
"Who I am is not important. What is important is why you are here. and not dead" The voice was warped and seemed to overlap echoes.  
  
"Then, can you answer this question; why am I here?"  
  
"You have sacrificed your life for another. You had very little meaning in your life with the exception of the example of pain. I am here to give you a choice."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"You may choose between either, returning home, going to Heaven, or returning to earth and having a slightly different life."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? A 'slightly different life'"  
  
"That is for you to find out and for us to laugh at you. I mean, watch over you."  
  
"Fine. I choose door number three."  
  
"There are no doors."  
  
"Damn you. fine, I choose the slightly different life."  
  
"Then it shall be."  
  
Then he woke up. There was the car. It was broken inward from the hood. Joe found himself on the ground. He rose, but painfully. He walked away from the scene slowly, back to home. There were several people astonished at him being alive, let alone walking. He had one question and one goal. How the hell is this different? He was going home.  
  
*Harry's POV*  
  
Harry lay on his bed after a long tiring day. Dudley had angered him, causing the kitchen to explode. He had to clean it. Now that the Daily Prophet was not being idiotic anymore, he was getting it well, daily. Today something startled him. On the headlines, there was an odd statement; "'Glitch' in the magic community. 13-year-old muggle boy saves a child and destroys car. Thought to be dangerous and somehow, possessing magical powers. Is on for further investigation.  
  
"What the hell? Now that's odd." Suddenly Harry heard a loud whip- like crack. And then came a knock on the front door. Harry looked down the stairs. Opened the door and found; Dumbledore and (Blimey!) it was the muggle in the Prophet.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. I had to have a cliffhanger sooner or later. So I said sooner. Lol, well the next chapter will make a tad more sense for all of duh masses. All right. Well will update soon! (Yeah right!) Shut up brain! Grrr. alright. I'm out peeps! 


End file.
